Hagrid and Emmett
by IWannaLiveInABigBlueBox
Summary: not really about the actual hagrid and emmett but those are my cats names and they were doing something hilarious the other day so i wrote this
1. Loves me more

I own the characters in this and the story line. This is about my 2 cats. They did something hilarious the other day and I made up a little story to go along with it. I only put it as a twilight Harry potter crossover because of the names. Scottie was in a Harry potter phase when he named his cat and I was in twilight stage when I named mine.

* * *

Mommy slid open the door and came and sat on the bed next to me. The other ones like her call her Monica but I call her mommy because she was mine and no one elses except for when that stupid dog Hero was around. Mommy started to pet me and I purred.

"That's my good boy." She said she liked it when I purred. I purred louder and she laid down next to men

_Hey Emmett. Whatcha doin? _Hagrid thought coming up behind me.

_Go away_

_ But I don't want to. Hey Monica you wanna pet me. _He smiled and purred hoping to draw attention to himself. Mommy looked up at him

"Hey Hagrid" she said and reached over and stroked his back. Then she went back to me.

_See she loves me more _I stated hoping he would just leave.

_Does not_

_ Does to_

_ Does not_

_ Does to_

_ Not_

_ To_

_ Not_

_ To _mommy never noticed the silent argument we were having she just kept on stroking my fur. I sat up and so did she. Hagrid tried to get around to her but every time he took a step closer I flicked him with my tail. Mommy looked up and noticed how I flicked him. She laughed and got up. I meowed for her to come back

She grabbed my face and kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry Emmett but I have to go to bed" she kissed me again and left. I turned on Hagrid and glared at him

_Does to_

* * *

So I don't know if anyone liked that but to me when Emmett did that it was basically like he was saying that. Hagrid and Emmett are twin brothers they are both grey tabbies and they love each other very much but sometimes like all siblings they have fights.


	2. The Collar

A/N: so for people who care…I have a schedule that I will be working by because I have 15 multi chapter stories going. Yeah bad I know. But so this story I will work on on Sundays YAY!!! So that will be when you should check your email's for the next chapter if this is on your story alert list.

Disclaimer: Wait… there is none cause the characters belong to me. YAY!!!

* * *

Mommy walked in the door and pulled something silver and shiny out of her pocket. "Emmett?" she called. "Here kitty kitty" I ran up to her. "Good boy" she picked me up and unhooked my coller. She sat me back down and played with it for a minute. I rubbed up against her leg trying to catch her attention. She just kept playing with the collar. I meowed and she looked down at me. "almost done sweetheart" I meowed again. "got it" she said and leaned over and picked me up. She put my collar back on. "now people will know who you belong to and where you live" I felt something hit my chest when she let go. "Bye" she said stroking my fur one last time before leaving.

_Hey Emmett. Whatcha get? _Hagrid walked up in front of me

_I don't know _I looked down at my chest where a silver dogbone now hung along with the blue thingy they gave to us at the horrible place with the dogs and pointy things that get poked into your legs.

_Haha you got a dog bone. you're a dog!_

_No I'm not!_

_Yeah you are! Why else would you get a dog bone around your neck. Maybe now they'll stick you out in the pen with Hero and Millie._

_Mommy wouldn't do that._

_She might_

_Don't talk about mommy like that _I glared at him. I hear someone laughing inside the house.

"it's like they're having a face-off" I heard mommy say. Hagrid looked over towards the house and I took my chance and tackled him.

_Take it back! _I pinned him to the ground

_NO!_

_Say I'm a cat!_

_NO!_

_I AM!_

_NO YOU'RE NOT! _He flipped me over and ran into the garage. I followed him as he climbed up to the attic.

_SAY IT!_

_NEVER! _I tackled him and glared at him.

_I'll bite you and turn you into a vampire_

_You're not a vampire_

_Yes I am mommy showed me Emmett on the Box and we have the same name so I'm a vampire to._

_That doesn't make you a vampire!_

_Yes it does!_

_HOW?!_

_Because I said it does_

_That makes no sense!_

_Yes it does!_

_No it doesn't!_

_Yes it does!_

_NO!_

_YES! _

_NO!_

_YES!_

_YES!_

_NO! Wait?_

_HA!_

_Not fair! _I whined. The sliding door opened and I bolted toward it.

"Hey Emmett" Seren said and she scratched me behind the ears. Moo-moo ran up and rubbed against her leg. "Hey sweetheart"

He smirked at me. _Kids_

* * *

this was hillarios when Emmett and Hagrid were like standing in front of the door glaring at each other and it seriously like Hagrid was saying Haha you're a dog and Emmett was saying SHUT UP! It was hillarios. The reason I got him a bone shaped name tag was because everything else was girly and pink or there was a G.I. Joe one but I didn't want to get him that one.


	3. The eyes always work

_I'm gonna getcha you are mine! _Hagrid aid pulling on a loose piece of carpet.

_You know manda's gonna get mad at you for that _I said.

_I'll just give her the eyes and she won't. mine come here c'mon._

The small string became a huge long string as he pulled at it. _Emmett come help me. _he said.

_No I don't think I will._

_Fine but just so you know this is a lot of fun._

_sure,sure. _Just then mommy walked up to the door. Hagrid didn't notice her and kept pulling. Then he saw her and stopped. He rubbed his chin on the step and smiled. She laughed and walked away.

_Like I said. the eyes always work._

* * *

Hagrid seriously just did that. he's a crazy kitty. Please review.


End file.
